yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bubble-Blitz/AMC: Challenge Four
The fourth challenge of Akademi Murder: Camp! The death and live experience of Yandere Simulator fanon wiki! The Fourth Challenge Plot After a long day with many attacks, deaths and not expected plot-twists. The campers decide to give a break of this and have a good vacation for at least a moment. Campers bring up the idea of making they favorite holiday happens before they fate comes, THE HALLOWEEN! While the campers try to carve pumpkins and light them, they need to protect themselves from the Demon. The bloddiest challenge in all the Akademi Murder: Camp story! Entries Requirements The entries need to have: * A Halloween party being suggested and made; * Attacks, Gore and (if possible) death; * The campers be chased by the Demon at night; * Minimum of lines: 400 Good luck! And prepare for the trio trio! Where do i write? I don't care. You can write on a document and send it to me! The team can choose one member to write while the others describe what happen, or the team can set up a google document, edit it all together and them save and send to me. People Team Puffer Fish *Igor the Mii (Igor and Irina Luan, Pippi Osu) *TsundereChanBaka (Kaia and Hirito) *Mixdere-senpai (Osara and Minato) *Demonic BB (Xavier) *SenpaiX (Fumio) *''FunCookie'' *Porcy (Natsumi) *SomethingYandere (Yuri) Team Eagle *Jacbocford (Aiden) *Fanfiction-chan (Ryuto and Midori) *Kaiwe (Sayomi) *CrystaltheSwag (Yuki) *Horizonfudgy (Kaya, Hitomi and Hideko) Entries Pufferfish Xavier was in his room, holding onto the near fatal wound that the killer gave him. It was luckily patched up, but he could still see the scar. But he knew that the killer meant that as a sign, As a sign that says something terrible was going to happen...but what? Meanwhile,outside the dorms, all the remaining campers,Igor, Irina, Kaia, Hirito, Fumio, Natsumi and Yuri were sitting in a small circle. As the atmosphere was heavy, nobody dared to speak a word. All of them could ever think of is the terrifying experience of being trapped for hours in the dorms, the campers deaths and of course their screams are still ringing in their heads. After a short while, Igor spoke up and broke the silence. ”What are we thinking? We shouldn’t be doing this! Crying over spilt milk isn’t an option!” As he spoke, everyone set their eyes on him, dumbfounded. Irina then stood up and continued, “This disgusting baka DOES have a point. Remember why we came here? To have fun and relax! Pippi and Kyoko didn’t not have it, but we could at least make this, There is still hope!” “B-But the killer is still out there…” Natsumi spoke up as well, but her tone was clearly off. ”And I saw him with my own eyes! He’s got no mercy! Not a single drop of humanity in him!” Yuri added, recalling the picture she took on the first day she came. “Not to mention, what happened to Xavier…” Fumio looked at the direction of the boys’ dorm, worried. “Guys, Igor and Irina are right. We all came here for a reason, and that reason is not becoming true because of all the nonsense going on these days. Let’s just have fun and relax, at least one last time, for Pippi and Kyoko’s sake. Right, Hirito?” Kaia spoke in high spirits, hitting Hirito on his shoulder hardly. “Y-Yeah...At least we could have fun before we’re kill-” Kaia ended Hirito’s sentence by covering his mouth. “Alright! Let’s have the biggest, bestest Halloween party ever! Tonight! ” Igor stood up and punched his fist to the sky with high spirits. “Sit down, you baka! And ‘bestest’ isn’t even a word!” Irina hit him on the head. “O-Ouch….” Everyone burst out in laughter, finally feeling happy for a long time, but little did they know, behind a fun and relaxing atmosphere, stands a person lurking in the shadows, watching them… As the sun goes down, the Halloween party begins.The party was held at a wide open space in front of the dorms with Jack’o’Lanterns all around. Everyone was dressed in different costumes, carving pumpkins, eating some delicious snacks, socializing...And enjoying themselves like they wished to have a long time ago, as if nothing ever happened. “Hey, what’s up with Xavier?” Igor asked, out of curiosity. Xavier was sitting there all alone, without the slightest idea of having fun with others. “He’s still truly depressed. Well, he did lost Kyoko...” Fumio answered, with a long sigh. “Hey guys!” Natsumi rushed over and asked, “Have you two seen Minato? He’s been gone since the second day, same as Osara. Do you have any idea where they would be…?” “You mean that quiet girl that doesn’t speak and that guy who’s always fawning over her? They’re such a weird couple….” Irina added, while gulping down her drink. ”I believe that’s not the case. They doesn’t seem like a couple….But where are’em?, anyway?” All of them shrugged at the same time, not knowing how to answer. Meanwhile, Hirito was walking away from the Halloween party, Because it was too loud for him. In the distance, he saw Kaia light some matches and set some dry grass on fire. Hirito freaked out and ran over, stomping the fire out. Kaia looked up at him with annoyance. “WHAT’RE YOU DOING?!” He screeched. “I was cold… Why would you put that out? Now I can’t see as good… I’d better light another.” Kaia held out her matchbox and was about to take another one out of the box when Hirito snatched it from her. “No! Quit setting everything on fire! You could burn one of our cabins down at this rate!” Kaia gave off a shrug. Just then, Hirito noticed something in the distance, floating in the river. It looked a lot like a person, but Hirito couldn’t get who it was. “Hey… What is this thing over there?” said Hirito pointing at the river, and Kaia turned her head in that direction. “Dunno… Wanna go see?” She asked. They soon started to walk over to the river. As soon as they got there, Hirito knew who it was, and covered Kaia’s eyes so she couldn’t see it. It was Kyoko floating in the river, Kaia’s crush. “H-hey! What the hell?” She complained. “Lets… Let’s just go… I don’t want you to see this, you’re gonna freak out... “ Hirito started to drag her away, covering her eyes at the same time. They went back to the party. As the sky started turning pitch black, a cold wind blew. It blowed out every single candle and Jack ’o’ lantern, somehow bringing a chill down everyone’s spine. Everyone halted the party immediately looked at the direction of the forest as they sensed a dangerous presence there. The forest was quiet...Almost completely quiet, as they could already hear their own heavy breathing, and the sound of their hearts beating fast against their ribcage. Silence enveloped the party as they looked to the forest in fear, completely frozen solid. “Rustle, rustle…” The footsteps were getting closer and closer, they slowly stepped back, forming a circle, standing back to back, preparing themselves for any danger. To their surprise, the person that came out of the bushes weren’t what they expected. “...I-It’s Osara and Minato!” Yuri let out a surprised shriek as she reacted faster than the others. Standing there was Osara, her hair and clothes disheveled, her face and her showing skin was full of scars and bruises, looking like she was hurt badly with some kind of sharp equipment for multiple times. The person clinging to her tightly was Minato. Compared with Osara, he has less injuries, but his whole head was imbrued in red. His eyes were opened wide with fear, and he kept on mumbling something as if he clinged on to Osara tightly, crying as if he was suffering from some unbearable pain. “What happened to you both?!” All of them let their guard down and ran towards them, seriously worried. “The killer. We overheard their plans abou-” Before Osara could even finish her sentence, Irina snapped. “Wait! Killers?! There were more than one ?!” “..Keep your word…” Minato suddenly mumbled in a small voice. “Apparently he overheard the killer and another person during their conversation, I don’t know who that person is...The next thing I knew, he was attacked. The killer wanted to eliminate the witness...His...head was bleeding profusely...A-And I couldn’t even protect him at that time...I just stood there...” Her usually calm tone was going off, almost like she’s going to cry. The memory was still fresh in her mind. She hugged the almost lifeless Minato, dragging him as the Demon swayed a katana over and over again at her. She managed to escaped with Minato, but it was already too late, she failed to protect him. He’s suffering. “Osara! Explain what happened, please!” “What do you mean by that?” “Tell us!” Everyone was worried and scared at the same time as she suddenly turned silent. “SHUT IT!! LISTEN!!!” Osara suddenly screamed, shutting everyone’s mouth due to the shock. This time, they heard it clearly then ever. Footsteps. A dangerous presence. Everyone simultaneously turned around and looked at the forest. There stood everyone’s biggest nightmare- the Demon. His presence was as scary as ever, sending everyone frozen solid, enable to move an inch. “R-RUN!!!!!!!!” They screamed, almost simultaneously. The Demon started to make his move as he chased them. “W-Why are we running?! He doesn’t seem like he’s carrying a weapon!!” Igor asked, “I think we should face him! We are a lot while he is one person with no weapon!” Fumio replied while Igor is trying to catch his breath. “You baka! He’s a killer! He might not even need a weapon to kill us! Now RUN FOR YOUR BAKA LIFE!!!!!” Irina shouted to Igor , as she increased her speed, While Fumio tried to make them face him. Nobody knows where the Demon really is at that moment, the only thing that was on their mindd was: RUN. Suddenly, while running, Kaia tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. When she looked up, a pair of hands approached her. She doesn’t know what was going on as it was pitch black , the only thing she knew she was running out of breath, struggling to breathe. Suddenly, someone pushed away the hands that were strangling her. She breathe in deeply,like she never breathed air and felt so good. Around her neck wrapped many times the weapon that almost caused her death---the length of her own hair. A dark bruise blossomed where it touched her skin. She suddenly snapped into reality. Wondering who was the one that saved her life. Her irises shrunk as she saw the corpse next to her. It was nobody but the person she dragged into this mess, Hirito. Congealing blood coated the front of his shirt. His head rolled to one side as a sword was stabbed deeply into his forehead. “N-No…!” Kaia could barely make a noise as she looked at the lifeless Hirito. The Demon was already gone, aiming for his next victim. The Demon locked his eyes on Xavier, who was all alone, not knowing the whereabouts of his friends. Xavier was still being depressed, due to the fact he lost Kyoko. He wasn’t even looking where he was walking, and before he knew it, his leg was stuck in a trap in the forest, that most probably used to trap small rodents. “Help! I’m trapped!” Xavier shouted at the top of his lungs, as he tried to move his trapped foot, it just keeps bleeding profusely. The Demon took the chance and approached him, with the deadly weapon that caused Pippi’s death, the chainsaw. He moved the chainsaw to Xavier’s trapped foot and ripped it off. He knew that the Demon was planning to dismember him, one piece of his body at a time. Suddenly, the Demon stopped. He looked like he heard someone else’s presence and aimed for them, leaving Xavier and his ripped foot all alone. Meanwhile.... ”Guys! In there!!” Osara shouted, as she ran with the unconscious Minato on her back. She led them to a cave, hiding deep inside the forest that no one would even barely notice if it wasn’t for Osara that mention it. They ran to there one by one, when they were going to block the entrance with a gigantic rock, they realized something was wrong. “W-Where’s Xavier, Hirito and Kaia?” Natsumi asked, trembling. “There’s no time! We have to close the entrance NOW!” Irina screamed at the top of her lungs, trying hard to hide her fear. They block the entrance, and soon they were enveloped by darkness yet again. They didn’t even have the slightest idea to talk or sleep, the only thing hanging on their mind is the Demon, and their feat of life or death. Eagles After being trapped for hours and Midori’s injury, the campers couldn’t wait to sit back and relax. They all wanted to unwind and have fun, with a few exceptions. Aiden was still grieving over Jack, and Irina was flipping out over Pippi. Everything seemed fine, until they heard a scream. Kyoko’s scream. They all shot up as soon as they heard it, and listened for more. They couldn’t hear a thing. That’s when Yuki noticed someone was missing… “Hey, wait a minute… Where did Emi go?” She wondered. “Emi? I thought she was right there… Wait, where she go?” Midori asked. “Wasn’t she in the bathroom? I thought she was in the bathroom…” commented Kaya. “She’s probably in the restroom. For now, how about we just check out the scream? Someone could be in danger, guys!” Ryuto got everyone’s attention. They all agreed. Well, except Aiden. Check out the scream then search for Emi afterwards. They got up and walked to where the scream was coming from, the lake. Their eyes widened in shock and fear. Kyoko’s lifeless body floated in the middle of the lake, while Emi’s body was drenched in blood on the ground near her. “No… Not Emi-chan!” Yuki cried, shaking Emi’s presumably lifeless body. “Wake up! Wake up! Oh please, please wake up! Wake up! Please, PLEASE tell me this is just a prank!” Of course, Emi did not respond. "I… I can’t believe it. She’s really dead…” Yuki said quietly, partly in disbelief. “Maybe she died in an attempt to save Kyoko-chan! How honorable!” Midori said with a smile. Kaya suddenly notices a bloody bat on the ground. “Hey, do you think this was the weapon used to kill Emi?” Kaya questions, holding the bat. “That, or maybe Emi used it to try and save Kyoko!” Midori exclaimed. “No… Emi’s primary weapons are her legs. She loves kicking horrible people like the demon in the head.” “Then it must be the murder weapon!” Midori said. Yuki sighed. Suddenly, Midori had an idea. “Emi and Kyoko need a proper funeral, as do all the other people who died here! Until we leave this camp, maybe we should place the bodies onto the beds in the dorms they used before their deaths? That way we’ll know where they are!” “Wouldn’t it smell bad?” Yuki remarked. “It’s better than nothing!” Midori responded. “Then it’s settled…” Ryuto gags, probably due to the very thought of such a thing. “We’ll place the bodies of all the people who died onto their beds until we make it out of this place…” Yuki picks up Emi’s lifeless body. “Let’s get started.” Yuki said. And so, the bodies were taken to their former camp beds. ---IN THE DORMITORIES--- "Aiden-senpai, I-I-I need Jack's...” Hitomi barfs inside. “...head.” Aiden just ignored Hitomi. Suddenly, Midori yanked the head out of Aiden’s arms. “Learn to live with it, baka!” Midori lectured, as she laid the head on the pillow that Jack used to sleep on. "But…” Aiden mumbled. “No buts!” And so, the group slept. But while everyone was fast asleep, suddenly, the demon walks into the room where Emi’s bed is. Emi then wakes up, and removes some strange banages. “I hope you keep your word.” Emi says. Emi and the demon then left the dorm rooms, not making a sound… ---- THE NEXT MORNING----- The group wakes up, like they always do. They head to the campfire, to eat breakfast. The group tries to have a good time, but suddenly, Yuki comes outside and shouts… “EMI-CHAN’S MISSING!” “E-Eh?! Y-Yuki-senpai, are you sure?!” Hitomi asks, fearfully. “Of course I’m sure! Look!” Yuki shows the others the lack of Emi’s body…and the lack of other corpses. “Yuki, it’s your fault for not making sure nobody got stolen!” Midori accused. “Her fault?! It’s your fault for suggesting the idea in the first place!” Ryuto said. “My fault?! It’s your fault for agreeing to it!” Midori said. "Why does it even matter?" Aiden groaned. “I… Actually kinda agree. Why does it matter? The demon will probably just take more bodies to hide evidence there even were deaths here in the first place in the future.” Yuki remarked. “Well then what are we supposed to do?! Accept our grizzly fates?!” Ryuto yelled. “I have an idea! Why not at least try to enjoy our vacation while we’re still alive with a Halloween party?” Midori suggested. “Not too bad of an idea, considering your reputation!” Kaya remarked. “Horray!” Midori responded, gleefully. "Am I supposed to enjoy that?" Aiden asked, emotion-deprived. “W-Well, it’s a party, after all…” Hitomi said. “Mew! Then it’s settled, we’ll have a Halloween party and enjoy ourselves! Mrow!” Hideko responded. “Well, since everyone agrees to it, I guess I have no choice…let’s carve pumpkins.” Ryuto said. "Well, don't come running to me when you die." Aiden said, sarcastically. "Please don’t bring Jack’s h-h-head..." Hitomi mumbled. “Are you kidding? Of course I’m bringing his head.” Aiden crosses his arms, sighing. “EEEEK!” Hitomi shrieks, hiding behind Kaya. "It's part of his costume! Right Aiden?" Midori said, trying to cheer Hitomi up. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Aiden said. “Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let’s carve pumpkins!” Kaya exclaimed. And so, the group went to the forest to get some pumpkins. ---- AFTER THE CARVING OF PUMPKINS, AND COSTUME SELECTION----- It is now nighttime. The group’s in their costumes and they’re having a pumpkin contest. They’re all socializing, trying to have a good time… “And the winner of the pumpkin carving contest is..!” Kaya says, about to announce the winner, when suddenly, the candles are blown out by the wind. “Nonononono! Oh God!” Hitomi wimpers. “I’ll relight the candles!” Midori says, taking out a matchbox. “Don’t come crying to me when you die.” Ryuto scoffed. Midori starts relighting candles. When she gets to the candles near the forest, she sees neon green eyes in the distance, and smells green tea. “Green tea?” Midori wonders as she walks toward the eyes. It’s the demon, obviously. “Prepare to die.” Demon says, cutting up Midori with a knife, brutally and painfully as she screams. To finish her off, he steps on her head, crushing it as he drinks an entire can of green tea. He disappears into the night, leaving nothing but her body and that can. “G-G-Guys, I think Midori-senpai’s in trouble! I heard her scream!” Hitomi says. "She's probably pranking us." Ryuto says. “Dude! You saved her life, and you’re acting like a total dick to someone who might really need help! I don’t care what you think, I’m gonna see what’s wrong!” Kaya yells. "It's her loss." Aiden said to Jack's lifeless head. “I’m coming too! Nya!” Hideko said. “I’d rather not…” Yuki responded, greatly missing Emi. "What do you think, Jack?" Aiden asked his lifeless head. "It's a no." Aiden responded. "Do you think Aiden's a little crazy?" Ryuto asked. “Definitely. Though maybe I should’ve chopped off Emi’s head…” Yuki remarks. "You two are definitely crazy." Ryuto responds. And so, Kaya and Hideko went to go see if Midori’s fine. Eventually, they found her bloody, mutilated body, and a crushed empty can of green tea. “Oh God… Not her, too…” Kaya said in shock. “Nya! She was way too annoying anyways.” Hideko remarked. “We have to tell the others.” Kaya said. Suddenly, they felt a strong breeze. Too strong to be normal. “It’s the killer! RUUUUNNNN!” Kaya exclaimed, grabbing Hideko’s hand and running toward the party. Meanwhile, at the party… - “Guys, Kaya-senpai and Hideko-senpai haven’t come back in a while… I think we should check up on them.” Hitomi said. “Suit yourself. Going out there’s like gambling your life.” Aiden remarked. “As crazy as you are, I’d have to agree.” Ryuto says. “I’ll go with Hitomi. She’d die on her own.” Yuki says. “Good luck.” Ryuto says, waving towards Yuki and Hitomi, now rushing towards Kaya and Hideko. Little did they know, the girls were being stalked by the demon. ---- THE CHASE----- Eventually, after around 15 minutes of aimlessly running around, the girls found each other in a forest clearing. “Thank goodness, nya! Let’s meet back up with the party!” Hideko said. “We’ve done a lot of running around, Hideko-senpai… We’re probably lost…” Hitomi said. “We still have to find the party and live, for Emi-chan!” Yuki exclaimed. “Yuki’s right! We got the willpower!” Kaya agreed. Suddenly, they sense a presence behind them. “EEEEEK! RUUUNNN!” Hitomi shrieks, as the four girls run like hell. The Demon is riding on a headless horse, tossing flaming pumpkins and weapons at the group. Suddenly, an axe chops off Hitomi’s arm! “AHHHH! WAHWAHWAHWAHWAH!” Hitomi cries. Kaya grabs her good arm and they continue running. Suddenly, a knife hits Kaya’s leg! Kaya falls to the ground. “No! I can’t die yet!” Kaya yells, as Yuki guides Hitomi to safety. “Wait… where’s Hideko?” Kaya questions. Suddenly, Hideko, who was in a tree during the event of the hurt leg, lifts Kaya up to the branch. It’s pretty strong. “Thanks…” Kaya said. “No problem! Nya!” Hideko responds. “Hey, your face got scraped…” Kaya said. “Just a scratch from one of those weapons!” Hideko explained. Suddenly, Yuki’s arm gets hit by an arrow. Yuki continues running, though. Eventually, Yuki and Hitomi somehow manage to outrun the demon, and the demon disappears into the night. They make it back to the party, Hideko and Kaya following swiftly behind. “Holy shit! What happened?!” Ryuto exclaims. “My leg got injured and Hitomi’s arm got chopped off by the demon… Yuki and Hideko also got injured...” Kaya said. “Midori got killed! Nyan!” Hideko said, trying to be cheerful. “We don’t care though, right Jack?” Aiden asks the head. “Midori died?! I should’ve apologized to her… Well… I might as well save the lives I can.” Ryuto said. And so, Ryuto took care of the girls, and Aiden give up hope on having a good time. Hideko still has her hopes and dreams, but that’s about it. The group tries to sleep... ---- —— Final Results Ugh, this entires were so fantastic, i liked how all the characters had they focus and the gore. But nobody noticed something: THE LINES MINIMIUM! Yes, everyone lost! Again! Also, this is the last challenge to have lines min, so nobody needs to worry and I don't need to count one by one. The Massacre The First Death During the most haunted night of the year, the students trembles in fear of the Demon after failed parties. The pufferfishes are trapped inside a cave, trying to find a exist inside it, while the Eagles stays at the dormitory. Xavier was on the main room, with a bandage on his missing leg, along with Natsumi, who is trying to take care of him. The pufferfishes leave they cottage, they took the decision to pick weapons an go on a hunt for the Demon, they're holding shovels and chef knifes. When the pufferfishes cottage is left with only two people, and one of them is almost unable to do anything, Natsumi starts to worry about her and Xavier, thinking they would be attacked, Xavier, however, denies and say that they are fine, as the Demon would try to attack the hunters first. Natsumi relaxes and same does Xavier, which end up taking a nap. Until Natsumi slowly wakes up, she opens her eyes slowly and her vision starts to focus, she see green, that end forming the Demon. Natsumi screams and Xavier wake up, she runs to the kitchen, while Xavier, imcapable of walking stay on place, crying and screaming, his pants become wet and he starts to vomit of fear. The Demon picks a katana and tries to attack him in the legs, Xavier opens his legs and is hit in the pants, getting a cut on the genitalia, he screams loudly, and the Demon easily stabs his troath, killing him. The Second and Third Death At the cave, the eagles tries to find a exist by one of the various holes existing on it, each Eagle chooses one and try to find they own way ot of the cave. With the dim light coming from a small hole at the ceiling of the cave, Hitomi is the only one to don't enter in a hole, she was scared and negated it. She kept sitting on a rock with her back on the wall, she was sleeping, even in that hard bed. Until a small repetitive sound started, it was something hitting a rock, Hitomi waked up and tried to check her surroundings, she saw various shadows which dissapeared after every blink, they were moving even closer to her. She blinked for the last time and she saw the Demon holding a pickaxe aiming to her, she screamed and jumped from the rock, she runned to a hole, the fastest she can. She couldn't see anything, just the rocky walls and ceiling, she started to cry. Suddenly, she bumped in someone... it was Hideko Juro! Hitomi explained the situation to her, and Hideko started to freak out, they decided to keep going and exist the cave, they heard the pickaxe and started running. After some minutes of rush, they reached the end of the tunnel... it was another wall! The Demon reached the girls who where crying and screaming, he threw the pickaxe at them, hitting Hitomi at the head and cutting her troath, killing her. Hideko freaks out and goes to the corner, she was ambushed. The killer picks the bloody weapon and stabs Hideko chest, making her fall dead on the ground. The Fourth Death Back on the Pufferfishes cottage, Natsumi is still hiding at the fridge in the kitchen. She is trembling in fear and crying due to knowing Xavier most likely died. She ears footsteps on the kitchen and the lights being turned on, she starts to stay tottaly silent. The Demon, holding the katana, starts to stab shelves and kitchen objects. He slowly gets clsoe to Natsumi, which is even more scared, he stabs the fridge. However, the katana don't kill Natsumi, her heart beat fast, and she gives a small scream, but try to control herself. However, Demon stabs even more the fridge, breaking the ice, litteraly. Natsumi is stabbed mutiple times and dies, Demon opens the fridge and a bloddy Natsumi falls out of it. Natsumi is dead. The Last Death(s) In the hunt for the Demon, the PF hold up they shovels tightly in fear, they are ready to react to any attack. They keep walking together in the forest, holding flashlights, they reach a place without trees. The moon light is wonderful, however, the PF don't lose time admiring, they are scared and in rage. They screams "DEMON!" loud and tries to attract it. However, everyone is suddenly surprised by huge smoke bombs falling from the trees, creating a thick fog. Irina was disoriented by the fog, she couldn't see anything, she was the most affected by the fog, she was still holding her shovel and walking, separated from her friends. Irina finally saw something, a small part of the river shore, she tought of washing her eyes to see better, Irina ins't that smart... However, when she washed her face, she could saw something, hands! Hands trying to touch her, and a deep cough like sound. She freaked out and backed up. She held her shovel tightly and hit the hands on the, most likely, head. A head fell next to her, it was short, chesnut brown hair. She rolled the head and it revelaed itself to be Minato Kirisaki. Irina started to cry, she counld't believe she has killed someone, Minato don't deserved to die. She stood up, and made a decision, she started to yell Demon name and threw her shovel at the river. Suddenly, the Demon appeared in the fog, he was holding a dagger. "Kill me! I don't want to live as a killer! I wanna pay for what i did!" Irina put her hands next to the Demon and he cut her pulses, she got a small smile on her face and asked. "Before i die, can i see you face?" The Demon takes his mask off. "Ugh, what a surpris-" She felt on the ground, dead. Category:Blog posts